


You Can Only Make a First Impression Once

by Trex_patronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Canon Compliant, Christmas Party, Comedy, Dancing, Denial of Feelings, Drinking, F/M, Firewhiskey (Harry Potter), First Impressions, Gen, Matchmaker Sirius Black, No Beta, Pining, Potions (Harry Potter), Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black is a Good Friend, Slow Dancing, can't blame anyone but myself, everyone's of age, jily, maybe? - Freeform, nah she didn't, really awkward ones, the summary's not much better, then throw that idea out the window, these tags are a disaster, think of a meeting the parents fic, would've been shorter but my hands slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trex_patronus/pseuds/Trex_patronus
Summary: This is an idea I've had in my head for a long time.  It's Lily meeting Fleamont Potter, but she doesn't realize who he is, and awkwardness ensues.
Relationships: Fleamont Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Friendship - Relationship, I mean they don't have a relationship when it starts, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marauders & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Fleamont Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Potter Family, but like - Relationship, but they sure have an interesting one 2208 words later, if you will - Relationship, just flirty and stuff, lilypads, they're not together yet - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35
Collections: James and Lily Fanfics





	You Can Only Make a First Impression Once

**Author's Note:**

> The title of my google doc was "Lily Evans is an awko-taco" if that gives you any idea what you're about to read.
> 
> Also, I don't own anything! The world belongs to JKR

Lily Evans was rather fed up with most of the men she knew. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. Several of the men she knew were quite decent. It might be better to say she was fed up with most of the _boys_ she knew. Because really, they were more boys than men. Well, they were of age, of course, as everyone she was fed up with was a seventh year, but they still acted rather like children, hence, _boys_. There was exactly one (1) seventh-year Gryffindor boy who she was not fed up with, and that was Frank Longbottom, who was currently dancing with his girlfriend Alice Fortescue, and keeping his nose out of her (rather non-existent) love life.

The other four, however, were not off the hook. Well, one of them _was_ off the hook when it came to said love-life, but she was fed up with him for completely different reasons, such as “being an arrogant toerag,” “doing that stupid thing with his hair,” and, of course, “being James Potter” as that is who it was she was fed up with.

The other three, however, had gotten it into their heads that _she_ (of all people) liked _James Potter_ (of all people), and really that was enough to make her regret becoming friends with their lot last year. It all started with Sirius Black sticking his nose where it didn’t belong, and talking to her best friend, Marlene Mckinnon, behind her back. Marlene, the loyal friend she was, had revealed absolutely nothing about Lily’s thoughts on James Potter. Which was extremely unfortunate, because apparently to Sirius, that was as good as a confession from Lily herself. So he got the crazy idea to try and set the two of them up, and coerced his other friends into it, which is why Lily was absolutely fed up with Sirius Black.

Then there was Remus Lupin, who was a good friend of Lily’s since fifth year, and not nearly as insufferable as his three idiot friends. Ever since the end of fifth year, when Lily and Severus had parted ways, she had grown closer to Remus, before accidentally becoming friends with the rest of the marauders. He was also Lily’s long-standing Slug Club date, a position previously filled by Severus. This time, however, Remus had suggested that maybe she ask a guy she fancied, as opposed to going as friends yet again. She had insisted that she wasn’t interested in anyone, which was when Remus had suggested James. Thus, being fed up with Remus.

She had then asked Peter to accompany her to the Christmas party, and he said he “couldn’t do that to James” before Lily explained they’d only be going as friends. Peter agreed, and was a nice enough date, and they danced a few times, before Peter suggested that she dance with James. Honestly, the idiocy of these boys, she wasn’t interested in James Potter in the slightest. She was absolutely fed up with all the boys in her house and year (Frank being the sole exception, of course).

It was with all this on her mind, that she approached the drink table. She immediately reached for a firewhiskey, when a man near the other end of the table spoke up. “Seventeen and up, young lady.” He was rather firm, and reminded Lily of her dad. Especially with the ‘young lady’ bit. She looked at the man who’d spoken, paying more mind now. He had a wiry build, and looked somewhat old, if she had to guess she’d say he was just slightly younger than Professor Slughorn, his hair was a dark shade of gray, and neatly slicked back. He had round glasses, underneath which were golden-hazel eyes, which were giving her a firm stare.

She stared right back. “I’m of age, sir.” She replied, her tone cold, as she was absolutely _done_ with everyone just now.

The man just smiled, and let out a small chuckle. “My mistake,” he said, gesturing at the table, as if offering it to her, “I’m still not used to my own boys being of age. You’ll have to excuse me, I suppose it’s just a parent thing.” Lily shrugged in response, and took a large drink from the firewhiskey, feeling the heat as it went down her throat. The man laughed. “Long night?”

Lily sighed, “You would not believe the idiocy of seventh-year Gryffindor boys.”

The man began walking the length of the table towards her, eyebrows raised. “Oh, quite the contrary, young lady. I myself have _been_ a seventh-year Gryffindor boy.” Lily opened her mouth to apologize, but the man held up his hand to silence her. “No, don’t apologize. I did my fair share of idiotic things. Teenagerdom, boyhood, and Gryffindor-ness are a dangerous combination.” 

Lily laughed for the first time that night. “Amen to that.” She held up her firewhiskey in a mock toast. “Oh, I’m so sorry,” she apologized “I haven’t even asked your name.” She extended her hand to him. “I’m Lily, Lily Evans.” The man paused when he heard the name, as if trying to place it. _Jerk._ she thought, _Yeah, I know it’s not on the sacred-freaking-twenty-eight, who gives a crap?_

The man, however, must have ultimately decided her surname wasn’t all that important, and he extended his hand. “Call me Fleamont.” he offered. Lily was surprised, to say the least, that he’d used his first name. Most purebloods she met had an obsession with their last names, and there was no doubt in her mind that this man was a pureblood, because really, only wizards would name their kid _Fleamont._

“Good to meet you. Perhaps there’s hope for Gryffindor boys, after all.” She teased.

Fleamont chuckled. “Who’s the subject of such ire, if I may?”

“Oh, nearly all of them,” Lily admitted, “but mostly Potter and Black, because honestly, when isn’t it Potter and Black?”

Fleamont raised his eyebrows, and seemed a tad amused. “Oh?” He asked, urging here to go on.

“Well, James Potter is an absolute toerag, and just when I think he’s finally matured, he’ll go and do something stupid, like...well, I don’t know, but he’ll go and do something _stupid_ and honestly, I simply _don’t_ understand how he’s head boy.” Fleamont was smirking a bit, and perhaps he had been about to say something, but Lily ploughed ahead. “And that’s the other thing! He’s _headboy_ , which means I have to put up with him even more than usual, I really don’t understand why it couldn’t have been Remus. And then to have his mates going on about ‘fate’ and ‘destiny’ and all that rubbish. Honestly, I have no idea where Black gott the ludicrous idea that I fancy him, because I most certainly don’t.” She punctuated her speech with another swig of firewhiskey.

Fleamont raised an eyebrow. “I see…” Lily didn’t think he really did, but it was polite of him to say so. He seemed awfully confused.

“Because y’know, you can find someone...attractive without actually fancying them.” Lily insisted. She didn’t know why she was insisting, as Fleamont had not argued against this point.

“You do find him attractive, then?” He asked, and if Lily didn’t know better, she’d have said he was smirking.

“Well, of course, I do. I mean, he’s James bloody Potter, frankly it’s a miracle I was able to ignore it for as long as I have, but I suppose no one’s immune. You can’t tell anyone I said that.” She added the last bit in a hurried panic, and her companion made the motion of crossing his heart. “He’s extremely attractive, which wouldn’t really be an issue if he didn’t _know_ he was attractive, but James--I mean, _Potter_ \--knows it, which completely counteracts his physical attractiveness by making him extremely undesirable due to his large ego.”

“Ah.” Fleamont said with a nod, taking a sip of his own drink. Apparently he’d picked up a drink at some point. Lily really hadn’t been paying attention.

It occurred to Lily then how rude she must seem, and she hastened to apologize. “I’m so sorry, how terribly rude of me. I’m sure you don’t want to listen to all this teen girl drama.”

He laughed at that. “It was quite nostalgic, actually. I only have boys, so I haven’t heard anything like this since I was dating Effie at school.”

“Effie?” Lily asked, trying to shift the conversation away from her...whatever you call what she’d done.

“My wife. Lovely women. She’s here somewhere.” He craned his neck to look around for her. “It’s awfully crowded...oh, there. Talking to Horace.” He pointed at a small cluster of people, although Lily could easily recognize ‘Effie’ as the only woman amongst several men. She had long hair, in an elegant half-up, it’s color a graying auburn. She had a round face, and a slightly plump figure, and when she noticed her husband was looking at her, she smiled, and waved in their direction.

“How do you know Professor Slughorn?” Lily asked.

“Well, I happen to be a bit of a potioneer myself,” he replied. “Have you ever heard of Sleekeazy’s Hair Potion?”

Lily nodded, reaching up to touch her own hair. “Yes, I used it this evening. Do you work for them?”

He smiled. “I invented it, actually.”

“Oh, really? Merlin, that’s...wow.” Lily was suddenly aware she was positively gaping at him. “Sorry, I...I just love potions. It’s probably my favorite class.”

“When you aren’t paired with one of the idiot boys in your year, you mean?” Fleamont teased.

Lily blushed, and laughed nervously. “Heh heh, yeah.” She really was embarrassed about the tirade she’d gone on earlier. She took a sip of her drink, hoping to have a nice conversation with Fleamont about potions, when they were interrupted by-- _you guessed it_ \--an idiotic seventh-year Gryffindor boy.

“Hey, Mister P! How’s it going?” Sirius Black greeted, reaching for his own firewhiskey on the drink table. “What brings you here this fine evening?” Lily cleared her throat indignantly at the interruption. “Oh, hey Red! Meeting the in-laws, are you?”

Before Lily could even ask what that meant, Fleamont fixed him with a look. “Sirius,” he admonished in a firm voice, “be polite.” He turned to Lily. “I see what you meant about these boys.”

“What does that mean?” Sirius asked, “Have you two been talking about me? I’m touched, really.”

Lily rolled her eyes. “I simply mentioned how frustrated I am with all the boys in our house and year. You and Potter especially.” Apparently this was hilarious, because Sirius burst out laughing. “You’re proving my point, Black.” Sirius kept laughing.

When he had finally stopped acting like a lunatic, Sirius exclaimed, still laughing some “Oh, Merlin! Lily, you didn’t. Oh, that is too perfect.”

“What are you on about, Black?” she demanded. She was so done with his shenanigans.

He turned to Fleamont. “Have you introduced yourself?”

Fleamont shrugged. “By my first name.”

Sirius smirked. “You’re too polite for your own good, Monty. Lily Evans, meet the founder of Sleekeazy’s, and father to yours truly--as well as to his biological son, I suppose--Fleamont Potter.” _Holy crap_ , Lily thought, _this is James’ dad...and I just told him how annoying I found James._ Fortunately, that was the least of Lily’s problems, because she soon realized _I told him how_ attractive _I find James!_ Lily was suddenly aware of how hot her face was becoming.

She managed to stutter out an apology in her stocked state. “I...I’m so sorry, sir, I’m sure he’s really a...a very lovely young man...”

Sirius snorted. “Oh, I’m sure you find him _very_ lovely, Red.”

It was a mark of her embarrassment that Lily didn’t deny Sirius, and simply flushed deeper, while contemplating the ethical application of a memory charm. “I...well, James is really very...he’s very...y’know. It’s just...me and him...I- I don’t mean to _insult_ you, sir, really I…”

Fleamont _Potter_ must have taken pity on her, because he finally cut her off. “No worries, dear. I’m well aware of how James could be. You’ll have to forgive me, when I realized I was talking to the famous Lily Evans...well, I thought I’d have a little fun.” He winked at her.

“Famous?” she asked.

Fleamont (should she call him Mr. Potter?) nodded. “Oh, definitely. At least in the Potter household. James would talk about you an awful lot.” Sirius nodded emphatically, and Lily blushed. Why was she blushing? She knew James had had a crush on her when they were younger, but he obviously didn’t feel that way anymore. They were just friends now. Right? “James would be _dreadfully_ embarrassed if he knew I said that though.” He looked between Lily and Sirius. “Which is why I trust neither of you will tell him?”

Lily nodded vigorously, whereas Sirius let out a dramatic sigh before reluctantly announcing “I _suppose_.”

Fleamont clapped his hands together. “Brilliant. Well, I suppose you kids don’t want this old man keeping you from the party any longer.” He set off in the direction of his wife, before turning and looking at Lily. “And Ms. Evans, rest assured, my lips are sealed.”

Lily flushed and muttered “Thank you.” When he walked away, Lily reached for another firewhiskey (as she’d finished her first one). “Circe, that was so embarrassing,” she moaned.

“I’m not embarrassed.” Oh, sod it all, she’d forgotten Sirius was still standing there.

“Leave me alone, Black.” She said, shooting him a glare.

“Aw, come on, Red. Lighten up. It’s not so bad.” Lily kept glaring at him, which Sirius chose to interpret as encouragement. “Besides, you don’t even fancy James, _right_? So why should you _care_ what his dad thinks of you, hmmm?”

“Well, I-- shut up!” Lily snapped.

“Good one.” Sirius deadpanned. “But really, Red, who cares?” he asked, his voice softening. “Someday, it’ll just be a funny story that I tell to you and Prongs’ grandchildren. Right now--”

“I’m sorry, our _what_?” Lily demanded.

Sirius just waved his hand as if dismissing her question. “Don’t interrupt, it’s rude. _Right now_ ,” Sirius continued, “you’re all dressed up, and you’re at a Christmas party with your friends. And while I’m sure _Remus_ might have applauded your attempt to spend the night discussing potions with a stranger,” Lily opened her mouth to defend herself, but Sirius held out his hand to stop her. “Really, Red, what did I _just_ tell you about interrupting? While _Remus_ may have encouraged you to be a stick-in-the-mud, _I_ will not stand for it. You look great! Come dance with us!” Sirius winked. “Show James what he’s missing.” Sirius took her hand and steered her to the dance floor.

“I don’t fancy James!” Lily insisted, raising her voice above it’s usual volume as they made their way closer to the music.

“Agree to disagree.” Sirius called back. He pulled her into the center of the dance floor, where the other marauders were dancing with Marlene, Mary, and Dorcas. Frank and Alice were nearby, in their own little world. They danced till the end of the song, and then a slow song came on. Lily was angling to leave the dance floor with Remus, Peter, and Dorcas when Sirius extended a hand to her. “May I have this dance?” he asked.

Lily thought about protesting, but really, Sirius had been right earlier, she didn’t want to waste the night drinking firewhiskey and--what? Talking about potions? No way. It was a party, it was Christmas, and she was seventeen, and in her nicest dress--the green one that Marlene said brought out her eyes--she was going to enjoy it. She took Sirius’ hand, and he steered her to the immediate center of the dance floor, _which is to be expected,_ she supposed, _when one is dancing with Sirius Black._

They danced in silence for a while before Sirius asked “So how exactly did James come up in conversation?”

Lily sighed. “I was downing some firewhiskey, because I was sick and tired of you four, and he asked what was wrong.”

“And you said James Potter was what was wrong? Because you _desperately_ fancy him?” Sirius asked, smugly.

Lily rolled her eyes at the accusation. “I _said_ Gryffindor boys were what was wrong. Well, specifically the seventh-years, but they’re all destined to be seventh years eventually.”

“Rock solid philosophy you got there, Red.” Sirius teased. “While you’re at it, you should consider hating all wizards under the age of 11, as they have a one-in-four chance of becoming a Gryffindor seventh-year.”

“Sirius Black, are you mocking me?” Lily demanded.

Sirius threw back his head to laugh as he spun her in time with the music. “Wouldn’t dream of it, Red.” He paused in thought. “I still can’t see how you didn’t realize who you were talking to.”

“Black, take a good look at your best mate, and tell me if he looks like his father invented Sleekeazy’s,” Lily shot back.

Sirius laughed again. “Fair enough. Well, I suppose it’s Prongs’ idea of teenage rebellion, we can’t all refuse to attend our sister’s bridal shower.”

“Hey!” Lily said, laughing. “She asked me not to. Besides, it’s our last year, I want to spend Christmas at the castle.”

“Are you sure you can handle all the boys that are staying behind? Frank’s going home, so it’ll just be us four.” Sirius smirked, as if he had suddenly come up with a brilliant idea. “It’d be awfully _interesting_ if some mistletoe wound up on your head-student’s patrol route.”

Lily gave him a look. “You wouldn’t. I’d know it was you, now that you’ve told me.”

“In that case, I expect a thank-you note.” Sirius teased.

Lily was about to insist for the hundredth time that she did not fancy James Potter, but they were interrupted. A hand tapped on Sirius’ shoulder, and a familiar voice asked, “May I cut in?” Lo and behold, it was James Potter.

Lily’s heart was racing, and she was suddenly rather nervous, but the thought of dancing with James Potter excited her to the point where, if she’d been just a little less stubborn, she’d have been forced to admit she did, in fact, fancy him. Sirius looked to her for confirmation, and when she nodded, he placed her hand in James’. James put his other hand respectfully on her waist, while she placed hers on his shoulder ( _Godric, has he always been this tall?_ ). He was wearing burgundy dress robes with gold fastenings across the chest. Neither of them said anything for a while, the silence growing between them.

Lily decided she had to say something. “You’re not a bad dancer, Potter.”

James quirked an eyebrow. “Back to Potter, are we? I could’ve sworn I was James just the other day, _Evans_.” Lily flushed a bit, because she really hadn't meant to call him James yesterday, it’d just slipped out. Which was embarrassing enough in it’s own right.

“You must be imagining things, Potter.” She covered, hopefully not too hastily. “We’ve always been on last name terms.”

“Hmm. Shame, that.”

“Well, it wasn’t my idea!” Lily insisted.

“Oh? Was it mine?” James asked.

“I don’t know, actually,” Lily mused, “the hatred was fairly mutual back in first year.” it was true, things had only changed towards the end of fourth year, when James had apparently begun to fancy her. Which, perhaps would have been welcomed now, but at the time only brought her a whole new slew of reasons to hate James Potter.

“I see.” James replied, leading her into a twirl. “You’re not a bad dancer, Evans.” he said as she came out of it. Lily smiled, and let out a nervous, yet excited laugh. She’d nearly forgotten what they’d been talking about when James said. “I suppose we _were_ quite the adversaries at first.”

“Well, I didn’t have the best first impression of you.” Lily told him.

“Yeah, I guess you didn’t.” Likely without realizing it, James had pulled his hand from her waist, and began to mess up his hair. What he had meant to be flirty had become a nervous habit of his over the past year, and Lily hated that she noticed that sort of thing about him now. She hated even more that she thought he looked good with his hair like that. “It’s too bad, too.” James was saying, pulling her from her thoughts on his hair. “My dad always says, you can only make a first impression once.” Lily felt her face growing hot. _Oh, Merlin, why’d he have to say that?_

“Really?” she asked, her voice higher than she meant it to be. “Does he?” It wasn’t getting any better.

“Yeah. You okay?” To James’ credit, he looked genuinely concerned. Which would be nice any other time.

Lily inhaled, and exhaled, and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. Finally, she replied “Yeah, I’m fine,” and thankfully her voice had returned to normal. “I was just thinking...perhaps we could get a do-over.”

“A do-over?”

“Sure. I just...we were eleven, James,” his first name had slipped out again, but this time it wasn’t quite so mortifying. She continued, “and you’ve changed, and I’ve changed. We aren’t really the same _people_ anymore. So I don’t see why we can’t have another first impression.”

“Sure,” James replied with a shrug. “Nice to meet you, Lily.”

Lily smiled. “Nice to meet you, James.” She rather liked calling him James.


End file.
